


Broken

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Drabble Set, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: broken</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

Jess hissed when Jo reached out and touched her calf. " _Fuck_ , that hurts!"

"I think it's broken. Hold still, okay?"

"Tell me again why I wanted to help you hunt. We don't get health insurance from this!" Jess gritted her teeth as Jo helped her up, taking most of Jess' weight. "This is crazy."

"Because you love me and you're a bleeding heart when it comes to saving people, Jess. Come on, let's get you to the hospital."

They made it to the car, Jo stuffing a few pain killers down Jess' throat before she drove them to the hospital.

***

Jo had to make up a rational explanation for Jess' broken leg ("My girlfriend's very klutzy. You should have seen her on our road trip last year.") and flourished a health insurance card for her. They were in and out of the hospital in a couple of hours.

At the motel, Jo pampered Jess. She curled next to her, stroking her hair. "Aww, aren't you cute, my drugged up girlfriend?"

"Hate you," Jess said, but there was no heat in her slurred words. "Should have taught me how to duck."

Jo kissed her forehead. "Love you, too. Just sleep, okay?"


End file.
